A Ghost Along the Mississippi
(en español Un fantasma a lo largo del Mississippi) es el décimo episodio de la tercera temporada de y el quincuagésimo cuarto episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis UNA CONFRONTACIÓN CONTRA LA STRIX — A raíz de que un plan horrible que dejó a Cami muerta, Klaus le declara la guerra a Aurora y a Tristan. En otros lugares, Vincent, quien ha retomado su papel como regente de las brujas de Nueva Orleans, se ve obligado a utilizar su magia en contra de su voluntad, mientras que Hayley y Jackson se encuentran como peones en el juego retorcido de Tristan. Finalmente, después de enterarse de que Tristan tiene en posesión un arma poderosa que podría acabar con su familia de una vez por todas, Klaus, Elijah y Freya promulgan un plan arriesgado que conduce a un enfrentamiento tenso con la Strix. Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Nathan Parsons como Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland como Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds como Aurora de Martel/Camille *Tracy Ifeachor como Aya Continuidad *Con la muerte de Jackson en este episodio, Josh es el único personaje recurrente de la primera temporada que sigue vivo. *Aya fue vista por última vez en The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Rebekah es mencionada por Elijah. Ella fue vista por última vez en Savior. *Alexis es mencionada por Elijah. Ella fue vista por última vez en A Walk on the Wild Side, cuando fue asesinada por Aurora. *Davina y Will fueron mencionados por Vincent. La primera fue vista por última vez en Out of the Easy y el último fue visto en Savior. *Lucien es mencionado por Klaus. Fue visto por última vez en The Other Girl in New Orleans. *El padre Kieran fue mencionado por Cami. Fue visto por última vez en A Closer Walk With Thee, durante su funeral. *Sean también es mencionado por Cami. Fue visto por última vez en An Unblinking Death, como una de las alucinaciones de Kieran. Asesinados *Bruja obi - embrujada; asesinada por Vincent Griffith *Vampiro desconocido - extracción de corazón; asesinado por Elijah Mikaelson *Jackson Kenner - extracción de corazón; asesinado por Tristan de Martel *Dos vampiros desconocidos - apuñalado; asesinado por Elijah Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonistas: Tristan de Martel, Aya y La Strix. *Cami despierta de su transición para convertirse en vampiro. **Cami recuerda y revela que en su último encuentro, Aurora le dio un frasco con su sangre y obligó a Cami a beberla y cortarse la garganta en el momento que supiera que Klaus la amaba. *Hayley y Jackson son secuestrados por la Strix. **Jackson es asesinado cuando Tristan extrajo su corazón. *Tristan es atrapado en un contenedor después de ser atraído por Klaus y Elijah usando a Aurora como carnada. Aurora, quien resulta ser Cami utilizando un hechizo realizado por Freya y Vincent, después de que le robaran a Tristan el Serratura para atraparlos a ambos. Sin embargo, debido a que el Serratura sólo atrapaba a criaturas vivas o muertas, y ya que Cami no era ninguna de esas (estaba en transición) fue capaz de salir del contenedor. *Dado que el Serratura fue utilizado no es posible reutilizarlo, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Freya en Savior. *Siguiendo el consejo de Marcel, Aya le ordenó a sus compañeros de la Strix detenerse y no pelear contra los hermanos Mikaelson, dejando a Tristan. después de despedirse de él. Por esto, ella, actualmente, es la líder de la Strix. *Cami se alimenta de Vincent, quien voluntariamente le dio su sangre, después de que ella se lo pide. A pesar de que inicialmente, ella deseaba no convertirse en vampiro y morir, ella, eventualmente, decidió seguir viviendo, incluso como vampiro, con el deseo de continuar con el legado de su tío. *La bruja que Vincent mató es una Obi. Un obi (o obeah, obea o obia) es un término utilizado en los indios del Oeste para referirse a la magia popular y la hechicería. Es similar a las otras prácticas como el Palo, voodoo, Santeria y Hoodoo. Es principalmente practicado en Suriname, Cuba, Jamaica, Trinidad y Tobago, y otras naciones del Caribe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obeah Frases |-|Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (a [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "¡Estos ataques necesitan ser respondidos! ¡Nuestra respuesta deber ser rápida! Y debe ser brutal." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (a [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "¿No es esto exactamente lo que predijo la profecía?" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (a [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Ahí vienen." |-|Promo Larga= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (a [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "¡Estos ataques necesitan ser respondidos! ¡Nuestra respuesta deber ser rápida! Y debe ser brutal." : Aurora '(a 'Klaus): "Mi amor, sabía que me encontrarías." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (a [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Ahí vienen." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (a [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "¿No es esto exactamente lo que predijo la profecía?" : Tristan: "Antes de que la noche acabe, los encerraremos para siempre." Referencias Culturales Detrás de Escenas Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x10 "Ghost of the Mississippi " Promo sub español Galería |-|Promocionales= Klaus-A-Ghost-Along-the-Mississippi.png Freya-A-Ghost-Along-the-Mississippu.jpg Elijah-A-Ghost-Along-the-Mississippi.jpg The Strix-Marcel-A-Ghost-Along-the-mississippi.jpg Vincent-A-Ghost-Along-the-Mississippi.jpg |-|Capturas= TO310_0066_Klaus.jpg TO310_0071_Cami.jpg TO310_0097_Klaus.jpg TO310_0123_Cami.jpg TO310_0184_Cami.jpg TO310_0191_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_dead.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Klaus_holding_Cami.png TO310_0217KlausCami.jpg TO310_0251_Klaus.jpg TO310_0257_Cami.jpg TO310_0264_Cami.jpg TO310_0267_Aurora.jpg TO310_0270_Aurora.jpg TO310_0273_Klaus.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_driniking_vamp_blood.png TO310 0285 Aurora.jpg TO310_0288_Cami.jpg TO310_0312_Cami.jpg TO310_0327_KlausCami.jpg TO310_0331_Klaus.jpg TO310_0379_Cami.jpg The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_performing_a_spell.png TO310_0752_Klaus.jpg TO310_0754_Cami.jpg TO310_0919_Klaus.jpg The Originals Season 3 Episode 10 A Ghost Along the Mississippi Hayley catches dart.png The Originals Season 3 Episode 10 A Ghost Along the Mississippi Strix member wiith gun.png Referencias Ver También en:A Ghost Along the Mississippi Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals